Fire control mechanisms used in semiautomatic handguns oftentimes utilize striker-type firing pins. In handguns that employ a striker-type firing pin, the trigger is connected to a trigger bar. Movement of the trigger causes movement of the trigger bar, which, in certain embodiments, causes a sear to rotate about a pivot point. The sear is typically an elongated element that is rotatable about a pivot point located substantially at one end thereof. Upon rotation of the sear, a spring is compressed and an upper portion of the sear is displaced relative to the firing pin. When the sear is displaced a sufficient distance to clear a depending leg of the firing pin, the firing pin is urged forward by a firing pin spring and strikes the rear of a ammunition cartridge, thereby discharging the firearm. In most handguns in which the firing pin is allowed to move forward upon clearing the sear, the sear retains the firing pin in a cocked position and prevents it from striking the rear of the cartridge.